vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vivian Blanchard
Summary Vivian Blanchard was the daughter of a noble French family, that was abandoned due the fusion of her body with the Sumerian Ruby. Because of this, an organization called the White Joker sheltered her as one of their members. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A, likely higher Name: Vivian Blanchard Origin: Hungry Joker Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Should be around early 20s) Classification: Human, Member of White Joker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Body Control, Metal Manipulation and Natural Weaponry (Able to envelops her body and clothes with a metal and also able to polish it and produce long, sharp metallic blades from several parts of its body), limited Poison Manipulation (Able to administer a peculiar metallic allergen into her opponents' bodies) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to Heidi) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Should be far more powerful in her evolved form) Speed: At least Superhuman | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level , likely higher Stamina: High (As a chosen of Eureka, He is able to endure side effect that causes from using it several times) Range: Extended melee range to Tens of meters. Standard Equipment: Sumerian Ruby and Flying Palanquin Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Her powers have a time limit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normal= *'Metal Manipulation:' As an Eureka-compatible human, Vivian is able to access the ability to manipulate a certain type of metals through the use of an Eureka called the Sumerian Ruby. As she activates the Ruby's power, she is able to envelope her entire body with the said metal and polishing it even more to create four sharp blades from her arms and legs. ::Metallic Body: A basic skill of Sumerian Ruby's power where Vivi envelops her body and clothes with a metallic aspect that protects him from physical attacks, thus enhancing his endurance. ::Blade Forging: After a mastery over her Eureka's power, Vivian is able to polish the metal and produces long, sharp metallic blades from several parts of its body, with different sizes and shapes. ::Metallic Poison: By taking advantage of physical contacts, Vivi is able to administer a peculiar metallic allergen into her opponents' body. This particular substance is able to render the targets unable to move. However, it takes a significant amount of time before the said allergen to activate. Furthermore, this move can be easily countered if the opponent has a suitable antidote in their possession. *'Armed Combatant:' Due to her Eureka characteristics which allow her to manifest blades in her limbs, Vivian has been shown to be skillful in using these blades in combat. She is able to slash any part of her target in quick succession without letting them any chance of counter-attacks. ::Crescent Cutlass: Vivian is able to cut her opponents by jumping in front of the target and acrobatically swings the blades in her legs towards the target. This is done by her performing a backflip while placing one of her legs in front of her and bending her other leg to the back with her hands facing down to the ground to maintain her balance. The sight of her slashing creates a crescent moon-like figure in which swiftly cuts her target in half. ::Cross Cutlass: 'Vivi, by skillfully utilizing the blades in her limbs, could cut her opponents to pieces. This is done by using two of her blades in which Vivi slashes from both sides, left and right, cutting the target into four pieces while leaving a cross mark in her blades' tracks. ::'Rapid Cutlass: After evolving to a higher level, Vivi has now equipped herself with six separate blades. By skillfully utilizes all of them, she could successively slash her opponent from six different directions at high speed |-|Enhanced Form= *'Enhanced Form:' When in this form, Vivi is now able to completely envelop her body with metal in which takes the shape of actual armor. The armors are consist of a headpiece, breastplate, gauntlet, and boots. Her irises marks had also been slightly altered in which her normal marks are now surrounded by another layer of the same shape but with additional lines protruding from every corner ::Stabilized Metal Manipulation: Vivi is now able to manipulate her metal in a more stable manner in which the metal is now strong enough to survive from a large scale explosion and coming out completely unscathed. ::Detached Blade Forging: Upon achieving a higher dimension, Vivi is also capable of forging blades that are not attached to her limbs. Thus, increasing the number of weapons she could use. Additionally, she can also manipulate the shape of the blade and actually creating the various shape of swords Key: Normal | Enhanced Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hungry Joker Category:Metal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8